The use of social networking systems such as Facebook and MySpace has dramatically grown over time. A feature that has been added to social network systems is the ability to play games within the social networking system. The games provide a mechanism for the game provider to obtain social contact data for the player and the player's contacts. The popularity of such games depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning the game and the intrinsic entertainment value of the game relative to other options. Shrewd game developers therefore strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such games attract players and therefore increase the amount of profile data available to the game operator.